Sam and Martin
by crystalwhovian
Summary: What if Sam had lived? Where would he be now? This story takes place in the settlement of Princeton about 14 years after the events of the last of us. Set in a parallel “the last of us” universe, this story posseses the same elements of the game with twists and turns that will surprise you. Things are not what they seem...


"What the fuck Sam! I almost died back there because of you! If I hadn't been well off on ammo I'd for sure be dead meat!" yelled Martin as he sat frustratedly in the passager side of the worn Chevy S-10. "I'm sorry man! What the fuck else was I supposed to do I was surrounded!" Sam knew that he made the wrong move. Deep within, he knew the sensation of guilt was eating at him, but justifying his actions helped eliminate it.

"You could have fought through them you dumbass!"

"And risk being killed myself! No way man! I thought you were a goner! There was no way in hell I was gonna risk my life fighting through those fucking creepers only to find you dead."

"I would've done it for you and you know it."

"But I wouldn't have wanted you to. I'd never expect you to risk your own life to save mine. No way man...Look, I promise I'll make it up to you somehow..."

"You bet your balls you fuckin will."

They drove in silence down the long desolate road back to their settlement,Princeton. When they arrived the guards slowly opened the gates. Their gradual stance beckoning them to enter in. They drove the truck in and parked. Martin jumped out hastily and slammed the door. He glared at Sam with betrayed eyes and said "I think it best we stay away from each other for a while...maybe even forever. I no longer want to be your partner for supply runs."

"But Mar—"

"SHUT IT SAM! Partners have each other's back. You obviously are too narcissistic to care about anyone except your own ass."

Sam knew he couldn't get another word in without being punched by Martin so he decided it best to nod and walk away. Sam felt hurt, but he understood why. He had let his best friend down. A best friend who had been there for him through thick and thin. A friend who had undoubtedly risked his life for him on numerous occasions. He had always felt a brotherly connection to Martin. Sam knew he couldn't lose him. He needed him, and his support. He had to do something, but what? What could he possibly do to make up for nearly killing Martin? Why the fuck couldn't he have just fought through those creepers...even if he had died? It was worth the risk. Sam needed someone for reassurance that he wasn't a bad person, but, he knew once he mentioned his situation to anyone they would say he was. So, he sat in silence. Sam decides it best to end the day and head to his home to rest up. He knows this situation is gonna take ALOT more than a day to fix.

A few days pass and Martin is still giving Sam the silent treatment. Even when Sam tries to make small talk, Martin becomes defiant and refuses to respond. This annoys Sam tremendously, but, yet again, he still understands given the circumstances. Sam sees Martin standing by the gates laughing and joking with some pals. He decides to confront him. Sam need Martin in his life. Things are getting lonely without him by his side. As Sam approaches, Martin"s jubilant expression leaves him. His persona mellows and a stark expression fills his face.

"You know I really can't understand why you won't talk to me."

"I mean I understand wanting a break from me."

"But I mean, COME ON MARTIN"

"You know, your really being an asshole about this shit. I hope you know I've definantly learned my lesson."

"...FINE!"

Sam stomps off. He is nearly about to give up on everything. Before shit hit the fan, Martin was who saved Sam emotionally. During Sam's childhood he was bullied and tormented often because he was a bit overweight and had a large nose. The "cool kids" always made fun of him for it, except Martin. Martin was always revered as the "perfect kid". The one who fought perfectly, was able to kill creepers with a single stab, and was cute enough to win over every single girl in school. However, the thing that made him perfect the most in Sams eyes, was his ability to see everyone as equal. Whenever Martins buds would make fun of Sam, or anyone else they saw as inferior, Martin would always threaten to backhand them. Sometimes, when things got real heated, he would even fight with them to prevent Sam and others like him to be bullied to the point of depression. Sam's experiences with bullies were definantly cliche but also highly unpleasant.

Point being, when all was said and done, Martin was the one that always swooped in and saved the day for him and others that were constantly bullied by arrogant assholes. Assholes of which probably haven't made it in the apocalypse. Or, are part of the Fireflies, the arrogant controlling assholes that try to govern everyone and everything and take what they want from settlements.

Now, here in the apocalypse, Sam wished he could have discovered a way to swoop in and save Martin the day there friendship was corrupted. As Sam though deeply about his past, he realized that Martin deserved to be rescused that day and he knew it. He absolutely HAD to find a way to save this friendship. Somehow someway...there MUST be a way, ANYway.


End file.
